


"I was once Peter Pan"

by Thoselittlethings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, don't judge me please, idk how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoselittlethings/pseuds/Thoselittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Hook were having a Disney movie marathon and as they were watching Peter Pan it may have slipped up that Emma once played Peter Pan in musical when she was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I was once Peter Pan"

This wasn't the fist time hook has seen the movie Peter Pan. It has actually become a tradition of the pair, once a month they have a Disney movie marathon. Hook liked it because it allowed him to rant on and on about how false these things were. But Emma liked it even more because she enjoyed watching Hook's reactions to all of this. 

As it got to the scene where Peter was fighting Hook on the ship, Killian started again with how false it is. "See they got it all wrong again Swan. Pan did not win this fight."

"Yes I know you explain that every time we watch this," Emma whined to the pirate "maybe it's okay that pan won in these stories, I like to be the only one who knows this side of the famous Captain Hook"

"Are you defending Pan?" Hook said teasingly to Emma as he pulled her in closer to the embrace they were comfortably sitting in.

"No, all I'm saying is in this story where Pan is the good guy, I understand where he is coming from." Emma said.

"How would you know what he went through?" Hook said jokingly.

Emma opened her mouth but then instantly changed her mind of answering the question. Instead she turned her head and continued watching the movie like nothing has happened in the past 3 minutes.

"Swan what are you not telling me?" Hook said as Emma didn't acknowledge his words and just foucused on the screen before them. Knowing Emma wasn't going to crack anytime soon he had to handle this the only way he knew how to. "Swan if you don't tell me I am going to have to use force." As he said those words the pirate had to hold back the laugh to stay in control of the situation.

"What kind of force-" Emma said but before she knew it Hook held her hands together and started tickling the side of her stomach, causing Emma to burst into laughter. It was one of her secret things about her that only hook knew. So he used the fact of her being ticklish to his advantage. And in this situation it worked out perfectly.

Not being able to take enough Emma finally called out "Okay, okay, I will tell you just stop!!!" As she screamed that out Hook released her to normal. It took Emma a second to adjust back but once she was done she was ready to tell Killian the embarrassing secret she was able to hide from everyone until now.

"Okay if I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Taking out his hand and linking his pinky with hers he said "I pinky promise not to tell anyone anything!"

"Okay fine. When I was put in one of my foster homes, the parents thought it would be good for me to have some after school activities. So they signed me up to be in a play....."

"Okay? What play was it?"

"peter pan" she said in a soft whisper.

"What" said hook as he could barely hear her.

"Peter Pan, when I was younger I was Peter Pan in a musical and it's super embarrassing and you probably are never going to let me forget about this now." Emma said all in one breathe. After she told her boyfriend this she covered her face in her hands waiting to be made fun of by him.

"That is honestly the best thing I have ever heard"

"What? You don't want to make fun of me, where is the snarky comment about me wearing green tights and signing about flying?" Emma said surprised.

"I actually think it's kind of cute." Hook said hugging her in a bigger embrace and kissing the top of her head. Relived he didn't make a smart-ass comment she returned the embrace just as much.

But finally as the room became silent Hook said. "So do you have a picture of you in these green tights I have heard about?" Rolling her eyes she knew it had to come sooner or later. But instead of yelling at him she just kissed him and finished watching the movie. 

✿ The End ✿

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was my first fanfic so please don't judge me too much, but I would love to see some feedback!


End file.
